


Aphrodisiac

by kjack89



Series: TFLN Fics [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Enjolras's speech has an effect on people other than Grantaire.</p><p>Who knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN fic, based on this text: (518): I can't help that I bring out the sex in people.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

The meeting had gone swimmingly, with more new participants than even Enjolras had anticipated, and he had given his speech to thunderous applause and even a standing ovation. And of course, after the meeting, Grantaire had grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him soundly.

He wouldn’t exactly call it a  _kink_ , but Grantaire had an inexplicable attraction to Enjolras when he was making a speech, and this meant that on days after Enjolras’s better speeches, Grantaire would normally drag Enjolras to a more secluded part of the Musain to fuck him senseless.

And after that speech, Grantaire could barely stay in his seat as Combeferre wrapped up the meeting and the group dispersed. When finally their friends had gone their separate ways, Grantaire growled and practically tackled Enjolras, dragging him down so that their lips could meet.

Enjolras laughed against his lips. “I’ll take it you rather liked my speech, then?”

Grantaire’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Enjolras’s shirt, and he muttered, “I thought it was completely trite, overworked, and ridiculous. But _fuck_  the way you looked and sounded while giving it…” He rolled his hips against Enjolras to prove how very much he had liked that aspect of Enjolras’s speech. “Now let’s get somewhere quiet before this turns positively indecent.”

Grinning, Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s hand to pull him towards the bathroom that they normally used for this purpose, only to find the door locked, and to their surprise, Feuilly’s voice called, more strained than usual, “Um, little busy in here, sorry.”

They were even more surprised to hear a very feminine giggle and Feuilly curse under his breath. Grantaire smirked. “Apparently we weren’t the only one who had this idea. We can try the supply closet?”

In the supply closet, however, they found Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta. Enjolras, who had rather less experience than Grantaire, went bright red at what he saw, and quickly closed the door after telling them, “I am so sorry.”

Both Grantaire and Enjolras were silent for a long moment, before Enjolras said awkwardly, “So  _that’s_  how a threesome works.”

Grantaire laughed and pulled Enjolras toward the coatroom. “You know, we could always try that sometime,” he teased. “Especially since it seems like your speech has riled up a lot more than just me. Who’d have thought so many of our friends would consider it an aphrodisiac as well—”

He opened the coatroom to find Bahorel on his knees in front of Jehan, who didn’t even look embarrassed, just gave both Enjolras and Grantaire a little wave. “Jesus Christ,” Grantaire said, quickly closing the door. “Are  _all_  of our friends fucking?”

“In general, or right now?” Enjolras asked, though there was laughter in his voice and expression.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” He bit his lip before suggesting, a little desperately, “Broom closet downstairs? It’s the only place left that I can think of.”

Together, they traipsed down the stairs, and Enjolras asked casually, “What about my speech was it that acted as an aphrodisiac, do you think?”

Grantaire stopped and looked at Enjolras. “Why do you care?” Suddenly, realization dawned on him. “You’re — you’re  _proud_  of yourself for this, aren’t you?”

“It is extremely gratifying to know that a speech about the future of the free has inspired so many of our friends toward an act biologically designed to create a progeny, yes,” Enjolras said primly, but the hint of a wicked grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Ok,  _that_? Was not designed to create a progeny. Unless you know something about Bahorel’s mouth that I don’t.”

Enjolras’s smirk widened, even as he said calmly, “All sexual acts lend themselves towards future generations, even if not in creating a progeny. Lovemaking can build better, stronger relationships, which creates a more stable environment in which children can be raised.”

Grantaire winced. “Please stop.”

“Why?”

“Because you sound like Combeferre.”

“And?”

Grantaire fixed him with a glare. “You sound like Combeferre. And as I very much want to fuck you, I’d rather not be thinking about Combeferre right now.”

“Fair enough,” Enjolras said, reaching around Grantaire to open the broom closet, their final potential place to have sex, then froze. “Well, too late for that.”

Combeferre let out a squeak and hit Courfeyrac in the head, and Courfeyrac turned from his position between Combeferre’s legs to tell them cheerfully, “The broom closet is a little occupied gentlemen, and if you keep staring, we’re going to charge you.”

Grantaire quickly closed the door and covered his eyes with his hands. “Fucking Christ, man,” he groaned. “Ruined. It’s all ruined. Not even the memory of you giving that speech is enough to cleanse that image from my mind.”

Enjolras shrugged, because he had lived with both Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and had honestly accidentally walked in on them doing much worse. “Next time we should really just arrange an orgy in the back room. It’d save us all a little trouble.”

“I love how you’re so convinced that you’re going to give another speech that inspires all of our friends to fuck, when you’re going to have a difficult time convincing even me to fuck you after this debacle.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like you wouldn’t have sucked me off during my speech if I would let you.”

Grantaire’s eyes darkened. “Oh, but I like that thought,” he said in a low voice, kissing Enjolras’s lips before kissing down Enjolras’s jawline and neck, biting down almost possessively. “How would you feel about reenacting your speech for me so I can do just that?”

“I would be enthusiastically in favor,  _if_  we could find a place to do it. And despite your exhibitionist tendencies, I am very much  _not_  in favor of doing it in the middle of the Musain, especially since I  _like_  having our meetings here and would prefer not to banned from coming back.” Enjolras paused before adding, “Since we’ve already been banned from almost a dozen establishments in this city, and not for sex, either.”

“If you want to get banned from a dozen establishments for sex, I’d gladly offer my services—” Grantaire started, and Enjolras rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Grantaire pouted but recovered quickly, instead turning contemplative. “Well, we can always go back to mine. I only live like three blocks from here.”

Enjolras frowned at him. “You mean to say that this entire time we could have just been going back to your apartment instead of finding various places in the Musain to have sex?”

“Yes, because I had a raging hard-on and didn’t want to walk the three blocks to my place,” Grantaire said patiently. “With the blood having left my nether regions and returned to my brain, courtesy of our friends in various stages of having sex, I am more than happy to make that walk, especially with the promise of you reenacting your speech. I want to see how far you make it before you can’t talk anymore.”

Enjolras smirked. “I’ll take you up on that bet.” He kissed Grantaire again before promising, his voice low, “I’ll do things to you that will make you forget that you ever saw our friends having sex.”

Grantaire wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, that promise is only making me remember that I saw all of our friends having sex, so…”

“Fine, then I’ll distract you some other way” Enjolras sighed, putting his arm around Grantaire’s waist and pulling him to the exit, all while whispering into Grantaire’s ear, “Citizens, do you picture the future to yourselves? The streets of cities inundated with light, green branches on the thresholds, nations sisters, men just, old men blessing children, the past loving the present, thinkers entirely at liberty, believers on terms of full equality…”


End file.
